Teen Titan oc's
by demonbutterfly44
Summary: i want to do a teen titians story about a Teen Titians group that is in another contry. CLOSED
1. OC info

Demon Butterfly: okay I want to do a Teen Titians story. Ya'll know how Cyborg started his own teen titians group Teen Titians West. Well I'm going to do a Teen Titians group in another country I'm not sure where yet and I'm open to ideas. But I need some OC's. I need 6 Titians, about 8 villains, and 3 allies.

Here's the info I need:

Name: (they don't need to have a last name but they do need a first name or a nick name that they like to be called.)

Gender:

How they look: (eyes, hair, build skin tone, and outfit)

Titian, villain, ally:

Powers: (optional)

Place they come from: (if they are an alien like Starfire or like Raven)

Weapon: (even if they have powers they can have a weapon)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Background:

And anything else I need to know about your character:

Leave it an a review or PM me. Once I have enough OC's I'll let you know when I'll start the story.


	2. more info

Demon Butterfly: okay I want to thank all of you who have left a review with a character. But I need more guy characters and allies. i also need age and birthdays. forgot to add it yesterday.

I have decided that the group will be in either Australia or somewhere in Europe. I am open to suggestions so tell me what you think or where they should be. But no big populated cities like Sydney or Paris. You can either come up with a name for a city or tell me a real one but you also have to tell me where it is. And if you come up with one tell me about it.

And I will let you know who all I'm going to chose by Feb. 1 this will be the deadline but I might extend it if I get a lot of characters. And if you want you can make your character a demon, alien, a hybrid, or anything else you can come up with. And if you make a villain don't be afraid to make them supper annoying, insane or any other good villain trait. I should have told you this sooner but don't be scared to go all out on the characters.

I AM ONLY PICKING 6 TITANS, 8-10 VILLIANS, AND 3-10 ALLIES!

And allies can either be human or superheros who sometimes help the titans out.

I decided to make some rules simple and easy rules.

1. No more than 3 characters per person.

2. Be creative

3. Don't copy the original Titans please

4. Come up with a name for the new Titan group (optional)

5. If you already made a Titan oc try and make a villain or ally

Have fun and talk to you later! Review please!


	3. Hi again

Demon Butterfly: hello again! Thanks for all the characters so far. But I still need some more to chose from. I love a lot of characters I got and there are definitely some I'm going to be using.

And if you want your character can be in a relationship with another character. And if you want them to be in a relationship pick one of the characters already made don't make one just cause you want them to have a certain personality.

And I will give each characters creator credit in the story.

Another thing I would like to make a statement about would be how some of the characters have two outfits. They will be like to original Titians and just stay in there Titian uniform.

Well that's all I got to say for today and R&R please!


	4. Characters

Demon Butterfly: I am so sorry for not posting I meant to Wednesday but I was busy and didn't have time to and same goes for Thursday. The new Titan's will be in Port Macquarie, Australia.

I am still debating on some Titan's so what I'm going to do is tell ya'll all the definite Titan's and the one's I'm debating on. Then the Titan's and Allies that are definitely in the story can vote on the other Titan's I want to use.

Definite Titan's:

Everard- Captain Toma

Fuchsia- annabethchase999

Troy Jackson- arose444

Titan's I'm debating on: (vote for two of them)

Rilzka/Snow- Moonlit kit

Maris- A Half-Empty Glass

Misfit- Superzombielover12355783

Bree/Breeze- Chi-Chiwawa

Villain's:

Snowflake- PURPLENINJARascal- batman-defeats-all

Spirit- DanPhantomsApprentice

Dr. Ammeal- Captain Toma

D-day- Fade Book-Look Within

Dragon- ElDragonRojoX

I need a few more Villain's if some people are still interested in summiting one.

Allies:

Midnight

Nova- Black-Star98

Emma- POMForever

Cody- Anon

Drake Campio- Captain Toma


	5. Chara status

Demon Butterfly: okay so here is the vote result's so far:

Rilzka/Snow- Moonlit kit- 4

Maris- A Half-Empty Glass- 2

Misfit- Superzombielover12355783- 2

Bree/Breeze- Chi-Chiwawa- 4

And I would like to mention something that was brought to my attention by A Half-Empty Glass. Both Rilzka and Breeze share the same power over ice. They both seem to be every body's fav.

Chi-Chiwawa I would pm you about this but you don't have in account but could you change her ice powers to earth? (I would also ask for fire but she's scared of it…) You don't have to and don't get mad at me but A Half-Empty Glass did make a good point and I will use her sister as an ally if you want me to.

And I got twin Villian Oc's Aria and Butch Carson! ya'll will be in the story.

And I would appreciate it if the Villian's could tell me how they would like to be introduced. Like why the titans are after them, what they did wrong, why it's wrong, and stuff like that.

PLOT LINE!: the life of the Titans. How they meet, their relationships, fighting for justice, and most importantly TEEN DRAMA!

I think that's all for now so let me know what I need to know and I'll update soon!

P.S. I might take me a while before I actually start to write the story because I still have a lot of stuff for this story to figure out.


	6. MY OC'S

Demon Butterfly: hello again! I have a few questions that I need answers for.

Titans:

1. What does their room look like/

2. What's the fav. Saying/catch fraze?

3. Do you want them in a relationship? (Pick three number them one to three. First come/review, first served.)

4. Group name?

Villains:

1. How often do you want to be in the story?

2. Where do they live?

Allies:

1. What does your room look like/where do you live?

2. Live with titans or on your own (after you meet them)?

3. Who do you want to fight when you are introduced?

That's all the questions for now.

I have decided to make a few oc's. one villain and one ally.

Villain:

Name: Zena

Genger: Female

Look: eyes- blue-silver

Hair- long, black, string like, (like Rin's from Fruit Basket).

Build- skinny, long limbs, tall.

Outfit- dark blue jeans and an on done strait jacket.

Powers: none

Place they come from: Australia

Weapon: Knife hilt is wrapped in silver cloth and there is a small blue gem at the end of the hilt.

Background: she is a crazy person who has been looked up in a mental institute since she was 15, she is now 23. She use to cut herself, she like to watch blood flow. One day she comes home and picks up her knife, not wanting to faint from blood loss she attacks her father and cuts him in several places. He tried to get to the phone but the wounds where deep and he was loosing blood to fast. Zena was watching in happy delight until she realized that he was loosing a lot of blood and would soon die because of it. She calls 911 and tells them everything. Luckily for her they got there in time to save her father. Zena was arrested and put in jail for about two weeks. He mom and dad come to vist her to tell her that they where going to send her to a nice place where they would 'fix' her. two days later policemen escorted her to a mental facility. Where for the first year they would put her in a room with a knife, and a person, if she was good and didn't try to kill them she would be treated like a regular human being. But if she did attack they would put a shock collar on her throat and beat her with a whip, kick her in her sides, and punch her in her face. And for the rest of the day they would treat her like a dog. Have her wear the collar and shock her when ever they wanted to or thought she was doing something wrong, had her eat from a bowl on the ground and eat as if she where someone's pet, they even set out newspaper for her to use the bathroom on. And at night they would lock her up in a cage so small she couldn't even sit up. They treated her horribly. One day when they weren't looking she took the key's from one of the guards pockets. After they had left for the night she unlocks her cage, and the shocker from her neck, and walks to the door on the side of the room she flows the hallways until she gets to the storage rooms. She looks through the files until she found her name she saw that her parents had told them to keep her looked away forever and to torture her. she kept reading the file until she found out what they had done with her knife they had in in one of the storage bins under 'k' filing. She goes and gets her knife back. She then walks to the guards rooms lucky for her she knew their names and the names where written on the front of each door. She picks the looks and after gagging and tapping their mouths shut and ties them down, she cuts them at each of their main vain points. Watching as each of them bleed and scream, or at least try to. One of the night guards saw her and hit the alarm sending all the day guards, scientist, and observers into a frenzy. Every time one of them tried to stop her she cut their head off. Soon she was standing in the middle of a blood bath. When she saw an opening she ran and ran until her feet wouldn't carry her anymore. She went into hiding after that for about a year until they found her again. Only this time they put her in a straight jacket and she lived in one of those white cushion rooms. The only thing they did to torture her was hang her Knife next to the door. Some times she escapes and the Titans go after her.

Like: Blood, Knifes, People who torture her in pain

Dislikes: Killing, Scientist, Guards

Personality: Crazy but when you get to know her and aren't one of her victiums she's rather nice.

Ally:

Name: Echo

Gender: Female

Look: eyes- green

Hair- dirty blond, short pixie cut longest part barly touches her sholders

Build- average build

Outfit- knee lenght tattered skirt, long, loose sleeve shirt that covers her hands, dark lilac color

Powers: controls water and can make sound waves.

Place they come from: Xuanlu

Wepon: None

Likes: music, swiming, learning

Dislikes: quiet, reading, mean people

Personality: Sweet, outgoing, kinda werid, does things her own way even if shes wrong.

Background: her mom had died when she was little and her dad had left her to fend for her self when she was 12. one of her close friends where going on vacation on Earth and she went with them. She liked all the sound, noises, and music on Earth so when it was time to o back she told them she would stay here. She stil keeps in tough with her friend though E-mail.


	7. Coments, 's, or concers

Demon Butterfly: HI! Okay I haven't started the story yet but I will ASAP. But first there are a few more things I have to do before I start.

1. Beta Reader.

2. For Breeze back story I change it to this:

She was always interested in fire. So when she got in trouble they would set her hair on fire and hold her head under water till the flames went away they wouldn't let her up till the ember's in her hair where done glowing. This almost caused her to be drowned several times. One day she got mad at her tormenters. Her anger turned into flames. Her tormenters where scared and ran away from her.

And now when she controls fire the burnt, scorched hair catches on fire but it doesn't hurt her or mess with her un-burnt hair.

3. New Villain:

Medusa

4. I will probably pick 3-5 more villains to put into the story.

5. I read threw the names for the group and decided to go with 'Titans Forever'. That name stood out to me the most.

6. Any Comments, Questions, or Concerns?


	8. Talk

Demon butterfly: okay everyone my laptop has been shoot for a week or so... i have been able to go to the libary to post stuff for Fanfic up but have not been able to write anything for a while... sorry for the wait but it has been fixed and I will writing the story now.  
>Moonlit kit, thank you for being my beta reader.<br>PURPLE NINJA I would love it if you made a few villians. I am only going to except villians for now on. I also need a super villian that give the Titans trouble a lot like Slade.  
>Chi-Chiwawa Breexe has streaks in her hair that are slightly burnt. I just thought it would help show her power over fire but if you don't want it like that I won't do it.<p> 


	9. THIS IS IT!

Demon Butterfly: Hey sorry for the long wait but i wanted to wait till i had the first few chaps written and edited before i started to post. I will be going down to Florida for a week but once i get back i will start to post the chaps once a week. I am aming for april 17th.  
>these are the offisial character's:<p>Titan's:<p>

Everard- Captain Toma

Fuchsia- annabethchase999

Troy Jackson- arose444

Rilzka/Snow- Moonlit kit

Bree/Breeze- Chi-Chiwawa

Villain's:

Snowflake- PURPLENINJA

Rascal- batman-defeats-all

Dr. Ammeal- Captain Toma

D-day- Fade Book-Look Within

Dragon- ElDragonRojoX

Medusa- TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber

Aria and Butch Carson- Faded Book-Look Within

Charm- PURPLE NINJA

Oak- PURPLE NINJA

(still think i have room for one more villian.(BOY VILLIAN) the girls are awsome but i need more guys for the story)

Necro- Anonymous fan

Allies:

Midnight- 10MidnightArrow11

Nova- Black-Star98

Emma- POMForever

Cody- Anon

Drake Campio- Captain Toma

Maris- A Half-Empty Glass

Lia- 11

those are the characters i will be useing.

PURPLE NINJA- Madele- i like her abbilities and all but could you think of more colors and things they cause? like forgetting she was there, drain them of powers, ect. if i use her i would like it if she had several different eye tricks but if you can't think of any more could you at least tell me a color for the two i have already sugested? i will still use your character ehtier way as a villian.

Talk to ya later people! 


	10. Tomorrow

Demon Butterfly: Hey sorry forgot to tell yall I will be posting the chaps as a different story that will be called 'Titans Forever: Australia'. I will start posting tomorrow unless something happens.

I got a Villian named Don from 10MidnightArrow11 that will be in the story.

I think I'm good on characters but I'll let yall know if I need a few more.


End file.
